


Not Again

by DereksGirl24



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: FBI Stiles, Fugitive Derek, I killed Kate Because Jeff Wont, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DereksGirl24/pseuds/DereksGirl24
Summary: Life goes on after Derek left. But did it really? Because the second he comes back Stiles is back in high school.





	Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this post https://instagram.com/p/BXQQlmUAF74/
> 
> I haven't seen the new episode just some spoilers and stuff on Instagram.

Derek left and it sucked but life went on, the pack continued fighting evil up till the ghost riders, that was when Stiles got taken, his entire existence erased except for one thing, his jeep. He found Peter in the storm and they managed to save each other. Though Peter didn't fare so well what with being burned alive again but he didn't die and he didn't go crazy this time.

Stiles left beacon hills after graduation it was a touching thing, tears were shed, but he was really happy to be out. Not worrying if some evil was going to try and kill him. He joined the FBI training academy making his dad proud which is all he ever wanted.

So there he is sitting in class getting a drink as the instructor is talking about a feral unknown subject (unsub) in the wilds of South Carolina. As stiles looks up he spew his mouthful of water everywhere! Because Derek is on the screen! They caught footage of him running through the trees.

Stiles lies when the instructor asks if there is something wrong, saying he just got excited. Then he asks the dreaded question, "That guy up there, what's he wanted for?" The instructor says in a voice that says the answer should be obvious, "Murder." Stiles doesn't sigh, he wants to but he doesn't, "What kind of murder?" He doesn't want the answer, it won't be a good answer. "Mass murder." Yep. He didn't want the answer. Stiles nods his head going silent so the instructor can continue what he was doing.

Once the day had ended he gathered his bag and left rather quickly not staying to talk to his classmates or meeting after at the local diner. He goes straight home to his apartment unlocking the door he hangs his bag and keys at the hook there before going inside.

Stiles pulls out his phone typing out a text to Scott as he walks to his bedroom, "Might have found Derek." He sends the text as he walks into his bedroom, as he looks up from his phone he jumps shouting, "Fucks sake Derek! I am not harboring your fugitive ass again!" The he notices the bowl in Derek's hands "Please make yourself at home. Eat my food." He grumbles as he begins loosening his tie.

Derek just stands there a moment with a 'what? I didn't do anything.' Expression on his face cereal bowl in hand as stiles yells at him. Nothing has changed then. Except Stiles is now in the FBI, the people hunting him for crimes he didn't even commit. "I didn't kill anyone." He says as he set the cereal bowl on a shelf, "I knew you left beacon hills but I didn't know you joined the FBI."

Stiles pulls off his tie and his student ID badge then he begins unbuttoning his shirt, years of lacrosse made it so he doesn't mind changing in front of other guys. "Yes I joined the FBI and yes I left beacon hills. You left also." Stiles was frustrated that he would have to go back. He knew he would. But first he'd have to figure out what happened with Derek. "So why is the FBI hunting you for mass murder if you didn't kill anyone?"

"If? Stiles you know I wouldn't murder anyone!" Derek glares at the man before him as he changes out of his uniform into regular clothes. "I came here because you're the only person I can trust!"

Stiles laughs at that, "You trust me now? What happened to 'I don't trust anyone'? You left me Derek. Years of having each other's back. The one time I couldn't save you and you left. Guess what? I still needed saving! I got taken by the ghost riders! Had to depend on Lydia to remember me! Depend on Peter to help get me out of there!" He was yelling now. He was mad at Derek for leaving them, because he hadn't felt safe since Derek left.

Derek just glares as Stiles unloads his anger that he'd obviously been holding for a while. Coming here was probably a bad idea but it was Derek's only option. He knows Stiles trusts him though obviously he is pissed off at him. "I'm sorry for leaving you Stiles and I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me. I had to try and live my life away from beacon hills and away from everything. Kate just wouldn't leave me alone. She won't leave me alone until she's dead. She massacred a lot of people and pinned the murders on me, that's why the FBI are after me."

Stiles sits at his desk chair with a sigh motioning for Derek to sit on his bed, "Then we have to kill her. I texted Scott saying I might have found you. I'm not the only one that misses you. I keep some wolves bane bullets around along with other protective items so perhaps we can do this solo."

Derek just stares at Stiles surprised at the calm and professional way he's discussing murder. It's Kate but it's still murder. Not the kid he knew. "You've changed."

Stiles looks up at Derek as he speaks, "Yeah I have. We all have. I have blood on my hands now, I've killed people." He remembers what his father said, that the stain of killing never goes away you just do as much good as you can to make up for it.

"I'll kill her, just need my back up." Derek was never one for jokes so he doesn't really think stiles will see his words that way.

Stiles laughs, "Skinny human as your back up? You really are in trouble."

~Week later in the forest~

Stiles is breathing hard with a few bad cuts bleeding through the bandages. He fires another shot into Kate's shoulder taking her down as she tries to run away, he drags Derek up off the ground, "Get up Derek! She's down, we can finish her." Derek was hurt badly also, couple broken bones that were trying to heal and several claw marks that were also trying to heal. They both looked like shit.

With stiles' help Derek stands pushing his broken leg back into place as it heals properly, he limps on the still healing leg over to Kate as Stiles puts another bullet in each of her legs making her scream and roar. They hadn't expected her to have hunters working for her. It was an ambush, the hunters were all dead now, leaving Kate to be finished off. As Derek reached her he showed his blue beta eyes as his hand punched through her chest ripping her heart out.

Stiles gags and turns around at the sight of the still beating heart in Derek's bloody hand, "Dude! Some warning next time!" He says as he dry heaves.

Derek just tosses the heart away using skates shirt to wipe her blood off his hand the best he can. "Sorry I didn't say, 'I'm killing her now. Look away.' Seriously stiles we just killed ten or more hunters and this makes you squeamish?"

"The heart was still beating Derek!! Yes seeing a still beating heart ripped from someone's chest makes me squeamish! Can we go home now? I need a shower and some stitches!" Stiles could feel the adrenaline starting to wear off now that they weren't In danger, "Before I pass out and you have to carry me."

Derek rolls his eyes but he begins walking with stiles out of the forest back to the jeep. "So much for me being screwed because you're my back up. I'd rather have you at my side than a pack of wolves."

Stiles grins at Derek, "Shut up you've lost a lot of blood. You're delusional."

Derek laughs walking faster once his legs has healed fully, he lifts stiles up and begins running, "You're not just a skinny defenseless human." He says as he's running them back to the jeep, he fishes the keys from Stiles' pockets because he can see that Stiles is beginning to loose consciousness. "Stay awake stiles!" He says as he lays him on the bench in the back putting the seat belt around him best he could.

"I'm trying. So tired." He mumbles as Derek moves to the driver seat driving away to the hospital like crazy. Stiles does loose consciousness on the way to the hospital despite Derek's efforts to keep him awake. He carries him inside the hospital and they take him away to an operating room. Derek tells the nurse that Stiles was attacked by wolves while they were hiking. Claims to be his cousin so they will keep him updated, he knows how the system works and he knows he'll have to call John once he gets a moment to breathe.

Derek is given scrubs by the nurses to change into because his clothes are bloody and torn. He showers in the decontamination area making sure to get the blood out of his hair. It felt nice not being caked in dirt and blood. They updated him every now and then on how stiles was, they'd taken him into surgery to fix a ruptured organ Derek can't remember which. He must have fallen asleep in the waiting room because one of the nurses is calling his name and telling him Stiles is in a recovery room he thanks her before going to that room. He watches stiles for an hour using the phone in the room to call the beacon hills police department, he tells John what happened in short and what room stiles is in. Then he goes back to sleep in the recliner chair for a few hours, he wakes feeling rested.

"Hey Sleeping beauty" Stiles grins at him holding a green jello and a plastic spoon. He looks so much better, he looks alive. Derek doesn't say anything he just stretches his body before sitting up in the chair, "They tell me my cousin hasn't left since bringing me in. Wolves attacked me, doctors say amnesia is common with head injuries and trauma." He's still grinning as Derek looks grumpy as usual. "Dads here also, he went to get coffee."

That makes Derek look around, he hadn't even noticed that john had been there. "I didn't notice I was sleeping..." He looks out the window to see it's mid day, "I must have slept a while. How are you feeling? They had to do surgery, I was really worried when you lost consciousness in the jeep."

Stiles finishes his jello setting the trash on the tray before him, "Yeah doctors say one of my ribs broke and ruptured my spleen, I'm bed ridden for a while but I'll live and everything will heal good as new."

Derek was about to say something when John came back in the room, "You are in so much trouble once you're well Stiles. What did I say about trying to get yourself killed?!" John takes his seat in a plastic chair next to the bed, "I thought you left all the wolf stuff behind you!"

"It was my fault John. I came to him for help, we weren't expecting an ambush of hunters. I'm sorry." Derek stands up from the chair thinking it best he leave now that stiles was safe and his dad is here.

"You needed help, but Stiles knows better than to be a one man army. He should have called the pack. Go get some food then come back you must be starving." Johns tone was softer with Derek than it was with stiles. Something he wasn't expecting.

  
~6 weeks later~

"Derek I'm fine! Quit babying me! The doctor said I can get the bandages removed today, so I'm removing them." Stiles says as he bats away the werewolves hands as he tries to stop him from undoing his bandages.

"Stiles at least go to the hospitals and let them undo your bandages, make sure you're really okay." He huffs at the human as he tries to keep the bandages on him. It had been six long weeks of helping care for stiles and his broken rib. "Humans take so long to heal you don't want to damage your rib if it isn't fully healed yet--"

Stiles pulls Derek into a kiss effectively cutting off his words, "Okay I'll go to the hospital so you'll shut up."

Derek still wasn't used to the random kissing. He'd grown used to the cuddling and the sharing a bed. It had started innocently enough. Derek bought a bed for Stiles' guest room and he'd been sleeping there once his name was cleared at the FBI. Stiles had trouble sleeping because his body hurt so much. So he began to sleep in Derek's bed so that he could lessen the pain and keep an eye on him. From there it evolved to cuddling on the couch, then one day Stiles just kisses him out of the blue to shut him up. Which is ironic considering stiles is usually the one never shutting up. But now stiles just kisses him at random and Derek still doesn't know what is going on but he likes it.


End file.
